


/plaything

by Pearly_Pornography



Series: Poppyland Fuckhouse [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Charlie is really really mean, Electrocution, Humiliation, Multi, Omorashi, Soft-Boiled Eggsy, Torture, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: Eggsy and Harry splitting up may have been a huge mistake.Or, the first part of a pornographic AU where Poppy trades her victory for Eggsy, whether the Kingsmen like it or not.





	/plaything

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be part of a series, but writing stuff with chapters stresses me out so theyll just be one-shots

The ground was filthy, and dust was rising to his nose.

Taken out by Charlie of all people, who would’ve thought. Existing in this context, in this very moment, was the worst thing Eggsy had ever experienced. Being beaten to near-death by Dean? Preferable. All that rentboy bullshit he used to have to do? Enjoyable, in comparison. This was the dregs, the absolute dregs.

“If I were a kinder man,” Charlie muttered, holding a gun to Eggsy’s head, “I’d end your life right now.”

“Do it then. Pussy.”

The butt of the gun smacked hard against the back of Eggsy’s head, so hard that he was seeing stars. As if he probably didn’t already have a concussion from Charlie’s big, metal hand punching him in the face earlier. Eggsy was hastily stripped of his tie, which was used to restrain his hands behind his back. Eggsy barely even registered being lifted up onto his feet, Charlie supporting his shoulder in such an oddly gentle way.

“C’mon, chav, get movin’.” With his free hand, Charlie wedged the barrel of the gun into Eggsy’s mouth. “Or I’ll paint the ground with the remains of your fuckin’ rat face.” Eggsy wasn’t prepared to die, and no doubt Harry would get back to him soon enough, so he figured playing friendly for now would be alright. He staggered towards that big diner in the back, Charlie occasionally shoving him forward. Upon entry, Poppy was sitting there, fingers tightened together and brows knitted.

“He got away,” She said, sternly. “That other man. The old one. He got away with the case and is gonna have some woman try to crack it. Some ‘Ginger’ woman.” The bird looked absolutely enraged, like she were about to jump the counter and strangle Eggsy right there. And yet, she kept her composure.

“Eh, sorry ‘bout that, miss.” Charlie huffed, gaze pointed towards the floor.

“Ha! Sorry for ya’ loss, Poppy.” Eggsy, however, wore a smug grin, teeth bared in all of their crooked, English glory.

“No, it’s fine.” Poppy stood, circling the red, retro counter. “I was ready to send out that antidote anyhow. I've been hearing rumors, you know, about that shithead president. Bastard looks like Ronnie Reagan.”

“Sounded like ‘im too, miss.” Charlie agreed. Eggsy curled his lip a bit.

“I bet y’don’t even know who Ronald Reagan is.” He said. Charlie momentarily pocketed the gun to punch Eggsy in the face again. Thankfully, with his normal hand. It still hurt, though, further twisting up his broken nose. Poppy had an unidentifiable sort of look on her face. Intrigue, maybe.

“I’m real mad at those Kingsmen, you know? It makes me wanna take something they love and snap it in half.” She leaned down to Eggsy’s level. “Something liiiike…” Her finger twirled around before booping Eggsy on the nose. “...you!”

“Eh, wha’?” Eggsy cocked a brow. Poppy proudly took his glasses off of his nose and put them on, before pouting a bit.

“The damn things are broken.” She took them off, throwing them hard against the tile floor and snapping the frames beneath her shoe. “No use for busted technology, yes? What else have you go on you…”

Poppy meticulously checked over Eggsy’s entire body. Charlie, of course, had enough inside information to tell her when she had her hands on useful Kingsman tech. Slowly, she stripped him of all of his issued gadgets, tossing the smaller ones in her purse. She really did check everywhere. His mouth, eyelids, and of course, his unmentionables. “No magic cock ring on ya, huh.” She muttered, before snickering at her own stupid joke. Now he was well and truly unarmed. Which was fine. He could escape this, though with no way of tracking him properly, hopefully Harry would actually be able to find him again. What if he left already? Fuck. “Now let’s see what we’re dealing with here…” Poppy grinned, reaching for the buttons of Eggsy’s shirt, looking like a child unwrapping a Christmas present. “Aren’t you hot with all this stuff on? I guess there’s air conditioning, huh.” Eggsy struggled a fair amount, but Charlie’s fucking solid metal arm had a tight grip on him.

“Wait, don’t--”

“Whassamatter, mate? Surely all that training has ya’ lookin’ like a bodybuilder, eh?”

“You gay or somefin’?” Eggsy was about to continue that thought when suddenly cold air hit his chest and stomach, his face somehow simultaneously sheet-pale and bright red. Poppy’s eyes lit up.

“Aw, you look like a pudding cup stuffed into a pair of pants!” Her fingers pinched at his paunchy belly, causing him to scrunch up his face and look away. “I can’t wait to feed you donuts.”

“Is’at your fetish?” Eggsy attempted a clever quip, but Poppy simply snorted back at him.

“Judging by your physique, Mr. Muffin, I’d say it’s your fetish.” Eggsy bit his lip, his head leaned just far back enough to hear Charlie’s breathy laughter. “I wonder if Galahad Senior is this fleshy, huh.”

“Prob’ly.” Charlie answered. “He’s old as all hell, surprised he can even go places w’out a wheelchair.”

“Shut it!” Eggsy turned his head to pridefully spit in Charlie’s face. “Old or not, he’s a better Kingsman than you’ll ever be. Not that you’ll ever be one, nonce.”

“Oh, he’s so nasty.” Poppy fake-pouted, groping at his chest. “I didn’t realize some men came with a bonus set of tits, how’d you know I was into that?” Eggsy’s expression changed several times within a second before he simply turned his eyes away. “Aw, he’s embarrassed.”

“Oughtta put’im in a bra.” Charlie was visibly relishing in Eggsy’s humiliation, before running his tongue along the shell of Eggsy’s ear. Eggsy shuddered in response, shoulders rising to his ears. “You liked that, huh.”

“I’m gonna fuckin’ kill ya.” Eggsy was audibly and visibly angry, Charlie being all weird and sexual and Poppy playing with his chest. The woman smiled, before reaching into the pocket of her apron. In her hands was some sort of… collar? As it drew towards Eggsy’s throat, he immediately began to squirm, attempting desperately to escape Charlie’s quite literally iron grip. Charlie used his free hand to grab Eggsy’s hair, holding his head up and allowing Poppy to fasten the weighty collar around his neck. It was spiked, clearly made for dogs… or for humans who like to think they’re dogs, perhaps.

“Oh, he’s just the cutest little thing!” Poppy’s hands met her cheeks in excitement. “He’s like a fat little dog in a suit. Oh, I love him, Charlie. Say ‘hi’, Galahad!”

“...Hi.” Eggsy gritted his teeth.

“Say ‘hi, Poppy’!”

“Hi, Poppy.”

“Sayyy…” She scratched her chin. “Say ‘thank you, Miss Poppy’, for your nice new collar.”

“I’m not gonna say that shit, bollocks to that.”

“Aw, really? Alright then. Lemme see here…” She reached back into the pocket of her apron, pulling out… some kind of remote. Eggsy wished he’d realized it sooner, but by the time he did, she was already pressing the button.

The shock was powerful, it ran through his body for much longer than he would’ve ever wanted. His screams garbled and saliva bubbled from his mouth, tears forced through his eyes. His whole body twitched, and Charlie had finally let him go to avoid getting electrocuted. Eggsy’s body wriggled on the floor for a moment before it was over, and his whole body relaxed. Poppy’s voice cut through the silence. “Looks like someone had to pee.”

“Huhwha?” Eggsy rose his head weakly, suddenly hearing a… hissing, kind of faucet sound. And then he felt it. His face bloomed in bright red when he realized he’d fucking pissed, fully-clothed, on the floor, in front of his enemies of all people. He’d have rather literally anyone else see him in such a state than these people. Arms still restrained, he squirmed onto his back to assess the damage, and it was not good. Dammit, he’d even used the bathroom on the plane. It was wet and warm and gross, and he couldn’t even force himself to face the woman.

“Does somebody need to be properly housebroken? Has Galahad not learned where pee goes?” Her tone made him want to barf.

“Get outta here! Go!” Eggsy spat, and Poppy shrugged.

“Alright then. We’ll be back later.” She ushered Charlie out, and Eggsy felt triumph, until he realized his hands were still tied.

* * *

 

Minutes became hours very slowly. Eggsy had no sense of what time it was, only that it was dark out. Slowly the wetness on his pants had cooled beneath the A/C, making him feel like he was freezing. Not to mention he was really, really hungry. Hadn't eaten all day. The idea of asking Poppy for food was beyond humiliating, she'd probably make some other half-baked joke about his weight or something.

The lights suddenly turned back on, and the telltale sound of high heels clicking on the ground began to invade Eggsy's hearing.

"You haven't moved an inch! Wow. Probably should have." She leaned down again. "I got the security footage to your old pal, and he's absolutely losing his mind. Told him that if he comes back for you, everyone's fucked. So you're mine for now."

Eggsy swallowed.

"Whatever." She was probably bullshitting. Harry would, no doubt, come back for him as soon as God would allow.


End file.
